


What's in a Name?

by firefly_quill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at humour, I literally just noticed she was missing, M/M, Oops I wonder where Moira went, Team Talon, team talon is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: Doomfist brings a new friend to Talon who looks and sounds remarkably like Lucio Correia dos Santos.





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



> Hi everyone,
> 
> This one is for the lovely Bluebells! Thank you so much for the prompt and the encouragement ;)

To be fair, life in Talon was always a little bit ridiculous.

There was the fact that “Welcome to The Black Parade” could be heard for hours on loop from Reaper’s room after every encounter with Soldier:76. There was that week when R&D messed up Widow’s reprogramming upgrade. She returned on a private flight from Paris with an impressive number of croissants, sat down at the dining table alone, and could not be persuaded to speak until she finished all of them. This became something that happened every so often. They learned that attempts to interrupt her, or God forbid, attempts to _take_ a croissant, would result in swift and brutal violence.

But even by these standards, the team silently agreed (without any personal bias, of course) that _this_ was by far the most ridiculous thing to happen…in a while.

“Attention.”

The team barely looked up to acknowledge Doomfist as he walked into the room, having learned long ago that his first greeting was almost always useless.

“I would like to introduce you to my new…companion.”

They had also learned long ago that his second comment was often not worthwhile.

“Hi!”

That did it.

Three pairs of eyes shot forward, and four guns trained instantly on their target.

The man flinched. Doomfist took a step forward to stand between them.

“If you could just learn to _listen_ ,” Akande hissed.

“What’s the Overwatch medic doing here?” Reaper growled.

“There is no Overwatch medic here.”

There was a long, awkward pause as his team tried to reconcile his words with what they were seeing.

The younger man on roller blades looked between them, but otherwise seemed unfazed.

“Oh. You mean him?” Doomfist gestured grandly towards the man who was clearly Lucio Correia dos Santos. Lucio gave them a bright smile and waved again. “As I was saying, this is my new companion. Julio.”

It fell so silent that Akande could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“Meeting,” Reaper finally growled. “Now.”

Doomfist shrugged and began to walk towards the conference room.

“Talon only,” Reaper hissed when Lucio—Julio tried to follow. Reyes pressed a clawed hand against Julio’s chest with menace to emphasize his point.

Julio nodded, unperturbed. “Okay. I’ll be here!”

“What is he doing here?” Reaper demanded once the door had closed behind them.

“He is my companion,” Doomfist repeated, leaning in to cast his shadow over Reaper. Reaper didn’t flinch.

“That means you have sex, right?”

Both men turned to glower at Sombra’s unwelcome addition to the conversation. She blinked at them innocently.

“You invited an Overwatch—”

“He is not in Overwatch,” Doomfist insisted, his voice rising. “He is Julio.”

“You honestly expect to waltz in here with Lúcio Correia dos Santos and —”

“Julio.”

They stood inches apart, each trying to cow the other man with their own presence. Sombra watched with interest. Widow just looked bored. Finding no support, Reaper realized that they were at a stalemate.

They both felt the exact moment Akande won even though no words were exchanged. He flashed Reyes a smug smile.

“He will be staying with us intermittently, as his other job allows.”

“And what is his other job, exactly?” Reaper sneered, still sore from the absurd loss.

“Finance,” Akande’s answer was so smooth, it was clearly a lie.

“Finance.”

“Correct.”

“Julio. From finance.”

“First you accuse him of being from Overwatch, and now you speak as though he works for us,” Doomfist rolled his eyes.

“I am being sarcastic and you are being—”

There was a crisp knock at the door just before Julio peered through it.

“Uh… Sorry to interrupt. But there are a lotta guys out here asking a lotta questions, Akande.” While Julio didn’t look worried, Akande’s lips curled into a protective snarl as he marched towards the door.

“I will handle this.”

His teammates were left in the empty room, staring at the slammed door.

“So… They have sex, right?” Sombra tried again.

Reaper answered only with a long sigh.

—

A week later, Reaper walked into the mess hall to find everyone eating donuts and Lucio’s music blasting on the speakers. He didn’t have to ask where the sweets had come from: Lucio was walking around with the box, handing them out, sparking conversation. He walked up to Reaper with a wide smile and not nearly enough fear.

“Hi! Want a donut?”

Reyes did in fact want a donut. However, he did _not_ want to give the boy the satisfaction.

“Akande said you liked jelly-filled.”

Fuck.

Fuck Ogundimu and his fucking schemes.

Reaper snatched a jelly donut from the box. He tilted his mask up to show his mouth and took a huge, disgusting bite. Lucio was unfazed. In fact, his smile widened.

Reaper wiped the powdered sugar off his mouth with the back of his hand and took a step forward. Lucio didn’t flinch.

“What area of finance do you work in?” he hissed.

Lucio laughed. “I don’t like talkin’ shop on my days off. If you need help with something specific though, give me a shout! I’m great with numbers.”

Reaper growled, long and low, taking another bite of his donut just inches from Lucio’s face. “I bet you are.” A glob of jam fell on Lucio’s skate. Lucio didn’t even look down to acknowledge it, and continued to beam upward at Reyes. “What else are you good a—”

“Reaper.”

Reyes bared his teeth and sighed. He turned to find Doomfist standing at the door, arms crossed. “Are you enjoying your donut?”

Time’s up.

“This is not over,” Reyes warned, turning full wraith and sweeping backwards towards the other exit.

—

A month later, Julio was given his own security pass and Reaper was researching whether any other terrorist organizations were accepting new members.

“Oh come on, you’re being a _little_ melodramatic, don’t you think?” Sombra complained one day. Reyes growled and offered no other answer.

“What’s your problem anyway?” Sombra rolled her eyes, fidgeting with her new Lucio lanyard. "Everyone is happier when he’s around. Ohhh wait.” She sat up and looked at him with feigned pity. “That *is* the problem isn’t it?“

“No,” Reaper growled. “My problem is an Overwatch agent gets to come and go as he pleases just because Ogundimu says so.”

“Ahh,” Sombra nodded. “Jealousy.”

“Security threat,” Reyes countered.

“To be fair, this isn’t all on the big man,” Sombra examined her nails. “I mean, Julio wouldn’t have lasted a day if he weren’t so…you know.”

“What.”

Sombra looked up to give Gabe an innocent smile. “Likeable.”

Reaper snorted. “My friendship can’t be bought.”

Widow sat up from her spot on the sofa. “These are not bought,” she insisted haughtily, holding up one of the cheese filled pastries that Lucio always brought by, clearly offended. “These are home made.”

“It was a metaphor,” Reyes hissed.

“Of your jealousy,” Sombra agreed.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Reaper snapped.

She shrugged. “Don’t *you*?”

Reaper refused to dignify that with an answer. He turned off his tablet and swept into the kitchen where, consistent with his luck this month, he ran into Lucio, alone.

“Oh hi!”

Reaper turned to leave.

“Hey wait! I wanna apologize.”

Reyes stopped and turned, his curiosity besting him.

“We got off on the wrong foot,” Lucio explained, purposefully avoiding the actual elephant in the room.

Reyes rolled his eyes and turned to leave again.

“He asks a lot, doesn’t he?”

Against his better judgement, Reyes stopped again. He turned and crossed his arms, waiting to see where this was going.

“Akande just kind of assumes he’ll get his way. He’s been like that since we first met.”

“He’s been like that for much longer than that,” Reyes grumbled.

“I bet.” Lucio’s bright smile softened.

“What could you possibly see in him?” Reyes couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Lucio laughed. “I make sure he only gets his way if it’s what I want too.”

“That still means he gets what he wants,” Gabe pointed out.

“Only if it’s also what I want,” Lucio repeated with a lighter laugh. He gestured across the table from where he was sitting at the empty seat as an invitation, and tilted his head to regard Reaper closely. “What is it that _you_ want?”

It was then that Reyes witnessed it for the very first time: a look of sharp intelligence that reminded him completely of Akande.

It somehow made him think back on the reports he’d read on the meticulously organized protests in Rio, on the targeted and surprisingly effective attacks on Vishkar that were never really traceable despite the fact that Lucio’s equipment still bore their logo (that too, in retrospect, seemed calculated).

It set off every alarm, every nerve, and Gabe only realized he was reaching for his guns when he felt the holster at his fingertips.

Just as quickly, the look was wiped clean from Lucio’s face, and another bright smile replaced it.

Like he had figured something out.

Gabe swallowed hard and braced for it, determined in his resolve.

“It’s not like I’ve not dealt with people like Akande before.”

Lucio’s tone of voice shifted suspiciously.

“I mean…at my work, there’s this guy who does the same. Old guy, white hair. Always thinks he’s right.”

And just like that, all of Gabe’s resolve fell away.

Reaper took a few steps towards younger man. “Go on.”

“Acts like he commands the place. Still commands the place. Makes decisions before he thinks them through. Just like Akande.”

Reyes remained silent but took the seat across from Lucio.

“He also wears the stupidest shirts when he’s off duty—”

“And socks with sandals,” Reaper agreed, nodding.

Lucio’s lips quirked upward slightly. “Yeah. That guy. All he does is ask for things too, without thinking. Like recently.”

“Recently.”

Lucio nodded, leaning in. “Recently, he heard about what I do in my spare time, right? So he asks me—”

—

Akande returned from a mission a week later to the smell of charcoal and meat cooking on the barbeque. Pleased (and hungry), he wondered whether this was another one of Lucio’s attempts to make friends, and relished the thought of a perfectly cooked steak for dinner.

He approached the courtyard to find most of Talon already eating, and Lucio _not_ at the grill.

“Hey.” The man at the grill was wearing a hideous Hawaiian shirt, and an apron that read “Raise the Steaks”. He reached to his arm band to grab a beer and threw it at Akande, who caught hit right before it could hit him in the head. “How do you like your meat?”

“What—”

“Hi,” Reaper phased in behind him. Akande turned and glared.

“What is _he_ doing here?”

“He’s my companion,” Reyes replied, examining his claws.

“Your companion?!”

“Francis.”

“You expect me to believe—”

“Hey babe.” Lucio had glided up without Akande’s notice. He handed Akande a plate with steak and potatoes done up exactly as he liked.

It was exactly at that moment that Reyes knew he had won even though no words had been exchanged. Ogundimu’s face fell instantly, as though he had just walked into a battle that he knew he would lose.

Reaper had never witnessed this ever before, and admittedly, it was both hilarious and glorious.

Doomfist took the plate and accepted the kiss on the cheek that accompanied it begrudgingly.

“This isn’t over,” he turned to warn Reaper.

Reyes simply shrugged. He and Lucio watched together as Akande retreated.

“He doesn’t just like you because you’re flexible, huh?” Reyes mused.

Lucio broke into a musical laughter again, winding up his strides to follow after Ogundimu. “No. But it doesn’t hurt!” he turned to call over his shoulder.

Gabe smirked as he witnessed how Julio was able to coax a smile from Akande almost right away before remembering that he had to stop Francis from overcooking his steak.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] What's in a Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437920) by [sksNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja)




End file.
